Cats Don't Wear High Heels
by QuayJaquelinXeomaraZendaya
Summary: Co-written with Firestorm Nauralagos. There's a pageant in town, and Gabrielle wants the crown. One Problem: She's no longer eligible to enter. Who will she haul in to help her?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__(Quay) Who doesn't love torturing_ _characters?_

**(Firestorm N.) Ooh! Ooh! Pick meeeee!**

_I'm trying to do the author's note. Is there something-?_

**ICE CREAM SANDWICHES! XD**

_Don't mind her; she's had a little too much sugar today._

**WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M PERFECTLY SANE! No I'm not... YES I AM! Nuh- uh! UH- HUH! SAVE THE CORN ON THE COB FROM THE PANDAS!**

_THAT'S MY LINE! It is my theory that purple pandas with sparkly claws will take over the world one corn on the cob at a time. MINE! You can't take it!_

**I will if I want! I'll use my M&Ms.**

_Noooo! Just let me do my author's note! Or I will get my duct tape._

**Never! Mwahaha!**

_Duct tape it is then. *pulls out colorful duct tape* Come here!_

**You will have to catch me first! *runs off***

_*puts duct tape away* Okay, then. So, I am super happy because Firestorm and I get to write this together and torture the characters from a great book. This particular story is about-_

**I'M BACK!**

_Firestorm, let me finish for once!_

**But I want to do it.**

_Fine, go ahead._

**Yeah! Gabrielle wants to get the crown, which is the prize, from the pageant, but since she already competed once (and lost), she can't be in it again. The Hales are sponsoring the pageant this year. So with W. W. Hale the Fifth's help, can Gabrielle rope in more people to get the crown?**

_Please read, enjoy, review, and remember-_

**No flames.**

_Yes, no flaming please. Now for the disclaimer..._

**Ooh! Ooh! Pick meeeee!**

_Deja vu, anyone? Go ahead, Firestorm._

**Disclaimer:** **We don't own Heist Society ... although maybe we can hire Kat to steal it for us! XD *Gets a dirty look from Ally Carter* Riiiiighhhtt... erm, never mind! XD It belongs to Ally Carter, who will probably kill me if I steal it...**

**Third Person POV**

Gabrielle slipped the file into the cabinet, grinning evilly. The grin instantly turned to a frown as she itched her arm, playing with the hideously orange janitor suit. It was so UGLY! There was a knock on the door, and she quickly slid the cabinet door shut. The head janitor stepped inside. She turned around and stepped in front of the cabinet.

"Hello, sir. Can I help you?"

"Yes, Abigail, ah… someone accidentally threw out their… priceless golden shoelaces. I'd like you to go find them in the trash room." He steered her away.

A moment later, they stopped in front of a big metal door. "Here we are. Just… take a look around and find those shoelaces," he instructed, opening the door. Gabrielle felt faint as she stared at the enormous heaps of trash.

"This had better be worth it," she muttered, picking at the trash.

* * *

Uncle Eddie, Robert Bishop, and the boys were eating peacefully at Eddie's kitchen table. It lasted until Kat dashed in, followed closely by Gabrielle.

"You're a lunatic! Get away from me!" Kat screamed over her shoulder, running around the table. Kat and her cousin faced each other with the table between them.

"I pretended to be a janitor, I wore a bright orange jumpsuit, and I dug through garbage for this! So help me, you will be in this pageant!" Gabrielle yelled, picking a candy wrapper out from behind her ear.

"Girls, girls, before you kill each other, what's going on?" Robert Bishop asked his daughter and niece.

"Kat won't be in a beauty pageant to help me steal the crown!" Gabrielle whined.

"No, I'm not because I refuse to be some Barbie doll for you to play dress up with for some sparkly princess crown." Kat confirmed.

"It's not some sparkly princess crown!" Gabrielle snapped, and then thought for a moment. "Okay, so it is, but that's not the point! I should have won that crown! It was mine! I deserve it!"

Angus raised his hand. "Why don't you just enter the beauty pageant again?"

"Because contestants are not allowed to enter twice, so I need Kat to do it, but don't worry I'll pick out your outfits and help you." Gabrielle told her cousin.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kat muttered.

"What contest is this?" Simon asked.

"The Miss Chievous," Gabrielle answered.

"Isn't that the one your family is sponsoring and you have to be judge for?" Hamish asked Hale. Hale nodded.

"Uncle Bobby, tell Kat to help me!" Gabrielle whined.

Robert Bishop calmly drank his coffee, looking between the two girls. "If you can catch Kat, you can put her in the pageant."

"Dad!" Kat protested. She ran for the door on the opposite side of the room, but before she reached it, Hale nonchalantly stuck his leg out and tripped her.

Gabrielle took this to her advantage to pounce on her cousin's back and pinned her arms behind her.

"Hale, I am going to kill you if I survive this!" Kat snapped as Hale simply smiled.

* * *

"You are not. Taking me. In there." Kat said, grinding her teeth and struggling against her cousin's grip.

"Oh yes I am." Gabrielle said. "Don't make me call the Bagshaw brothers to carry you in."

"Nooo!" Kat moaned as they moved closer to the check-in spot at the front door to the Pilfer Hotel. "Why do you hate me so much? Just stab me, don't put me through this torture."

"Hush," Gabrielle snapped at the still struggling Kat before turning to the young man at the counter. "Hey, how are you?"

"What's your name?" The man asked, looking Gabrielle up and down.

"Oh, I'm not the contestant, my cousin is," Gabrielle said with a short laugh before starting to walk on. "Katarina Bishop's her name."

"Ah ..." the man at the desk seemed slightly perplexed as he watched Gabrielle drag Kat past.

"Where are the contestants meeting?"

"Erm ... backstage, right that way. Follow the signs."

"Thanks!" She called over her shoulder.

"How could my own father allow this? It's inhuman!" Kat continued to complain and try to break free of her cousin's grasp.

"Shut up or I'll duct tape your mouth shut!" Gabrielle replied. "Don't you care about my needs? I need that crown!"

Kat was about to retort when a smooth voice interrupted. "Having trouble taming your cousin, Gabrielle?"

Both girls spun around to face Hale.

"Hale, you jerk! You got me caught; save me!"

"I'm rather enjoying this, actually."

"WALTER Hale! I will kill you!"

"Wrong. And if you kill me, who will take my place as judge?"

"You did this on purpose, didn't you? You're helping her!" Kat accused.

"Excuse me, sir. Your cousins are here." Marcus said, appearing at Hale's side with two guys in suits like Hale's.

"Hola, cousin," One said with a Spanish accent.

"Hello, Ignacio. Hello, Esteban." Hale said in a strained voice, a smile plastered on his face. "How great it is to see you again."

"Yes, this precious pageant would fail without proper talent like us." The one called Ignacio replied.

"I hope this pageant will be worth our time, cousin. We did, after all, fly all the way from Spain to be here." Esteban backed his brother up.

"I'm sure it will be," Hale said. "Let's go to our rooms. Yours are right across the hall from mine."

As the four men started to walk away, Kat silently pulled Marcus back a bit.

"Who are those people?" Kat asked him.

"They are the misters Ignacio and Esteban Hale, mister Hale's cousins from Spain. They will be the two other judges for the pageant."

"Hale didn't look very happy. Why haven't we ever heard of them before?"

"They do not associate very much, miss." And with that Marcus walked on after the Hales.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Hey, sorry for the long wait. It's just Quay this time since Firestorm is a little busy right now. We are both really busy, and because this is a co-written story, the wait may be longer than other stories. However, it is also twice as fun and good. I hope you all have as much fun and happiness reading this as we did writing it!_

**Third Person POV**

"Come on, Kat, please?" Hale asked.

"Hmm, let me think," Kat replied. "No."

"I need your help!"

"So does Gabrielle, and do you see where that got me?"

"Help both of us! It only takes a little effort on your part. Gabrielle and I'll take care of the rest."

"I was right; you did do this on purpose." Kat huffed. "I thought judges were supposed to be impartial."

"I am!" Hale protested.

"Not if you're trying to make me win, you're not," Kat retorted.

"Well, I can't let my cousins' choices win," Hale replied. "I will beat them."

"You mean _I _will beat them." Kat said, plopping onto her bed.

Hale nodded. "Exactly. Now you're in the spirit of it."

The door slammed shut as Gabrielle came in. In her left hand was a pair of sparkly five inch heels. In her right hand was a massive, puffy, Pepto-Bismol pink blob oozing with sparkles and ruffles.

"What do you think?" Gabrielle asked, spreading her arms out holding the objects.

"Kill me now, and you'll be my favorite person in the whole world," Kat said to Hale. He simply smiled.

"What?" Gabrielle's face changed from excitement to confusion. "Don't you like them?"

"I'd rather drink a bottle of cough syrup," Kat replied, making a disgusted face.

"Just try it on," Gabrielle stepped forward, a crazy gleam in her eyes. Kat's eyes darted to the window, her only possible means of escape, and a growl formed in her throat as Hale nonchalantly leaned up against it.

"I hate you all."

* * *

"Hold still," Hamish ordered his brother.

"Not when you're trying to put a rabid hamster on my face," Angus retorted.

"It's either the mustache or the mullet," Hamish said. "Your choice."

Simon came into the back room where the Bagshaw brothers were arguing. "Aren't you guys ready yet?"

Meanwhile…

Kat slipped silently into a darkened room, knife in hand. She spied her victim and chuckled evilly.

The pink showed even in the darkness, making her cringe.

The knife glistened in the dim light as Kat grabbed a handful of the lace and slashed at it maliciously. After the lace lay shredded beside the dress, Kat moved onto the frilly sleeves. Three quick slashes and one sleeve floated down to the floor. Three more, and the other followed.

"A few more adjustments," Kat spoke quietly to the dress, "And you'll be much better."

A few more cuts and slices removed ruffles and some sparkles. Kat produced black spray paint from her pocket.

"One final touch," Kat whispered. Suddenly, there was a click and the lights flashed on.

"What are you doing?" Gabrielle shrieked, dashing over to the dress, running straight past Kat. "My poor baby!" she cried, clutching the dress.

As Gabrielle cradled the now less- frilly dress, Kat took the chance to silently slip out the door and run for her life.

Kat sprinted down the hall- straight into Nick Bennett. Nick Bennett stood by his Interpol agent mother and a few other police officers.

"Miss Bishop, we would like to know what you are doing here," Nick's mother spoke after Kat had regained her balance.

"My cousin decided to live her frilly fantasy through me," Kat replied with a straight face.

"Katarina, get over here now!" Gabrielle's shrill shriek echoed down the hall. Kat's eyes flickered behind her briefly before she faced the police and Nick with a quick smile. "Got to go, it was nice talking to you all!"

Kat pushed past them and continued her sprint to safety away from her enraged cousin.

* * *

Hale was enjoying the peace and quiet of his room, sipping some tea, when he heard a screech.

Moments later a steaming Gabrielle charged into his room.

"Where. Is. SHE?" Gabrielle roared, her face red with anger.

"What?" He stared at her, surprised.

"Where is Kat?" Gabrielle spoke slowly, emphasizing every word.

"Don't know," Hale shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"She tried to murder my precious baby!" she shrieked. Hale choked on his tea.

"Gabrielle, is there something you would like to tell me?" He asked slowly.

"Look at this!" Gabrielle thrust some scraps of sparkly pink fabric at him. "She mangled it!"

"Oh. You're talking about the dress." Hale breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you meant something else."

"No, you pervert! Of course I meant the dress!"

The door whipped open and in stumbled three boys.

"Has anyone heard of knocking?" Hale muttered.

"Is that a guinea pig?" Gabrielle asked Angus. Hale had to agree it looked like a furry beast was now living on Angus' face.

"Told you!" Angus exclaimed at his brother.

"What are you holding?" Simon spoke up, pointing at the fabric in Gabrielle's hands.

"Yeah, why the rags?" Hamish added.

"Rags?" Gabrielle was practically blowing flames from her ears. "How dare you?"

"Uh, sorry?" Hamish took a step back at her sudden fury.

"YOU _WILL _BE SORRY, AFTER _I'M_ DONE WITH YOU!" She shrieked, shaking the dress (which did look a bit like rags) in Hamish's face.

"Uh, Gabrielle, maybe you should go back to hunting for Kat. Isn't the information session starting soon?" Hale suggested quickly.

"Oh, no! I completely forgot!" Gabrielle forgot her fury and ran out of the room, still yelling Kat's name.

With no sound except the ticking of the clock, Hale's room sounded almost... nice. One just walking in would not have thought that a girl with the temper of an active volcano had just swept in and out of there in her fury.

"Poor Kat," Simon finally spoke, slicing through the silence.

"Do you think we ought to go make sure Kat is still among the living?" Hale asked the three other boys he had come to think of as brothers.

"No!" The three responded almost instantly.

"Well, we have things to do," Simon elaborated. "You know, in correspondence with our disguises."

"Yeah, that and Gabrielle looks like she might tear all of our hair out right now." Hamish added.

"Kat's a goner now," Angus said with a fake sniffle. "She was the best cat I ever had."

"You never had any cats," Hamish argued.

Angus shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _(Firestorm N.) Mwahaha! Starria was my lovely invention, I'm pleased to say. XD I hope you en-**

_(Quay) I have mustache duct tape to tie up Starria!_

**I doubt you have enough tape… not for that dress… and that hair…**

_And the makeup…_

**And the makeup. How do you think Kat will do in the comp-**

_MUSTACHE DUCT TAPE! ...Oh, I'm sorry. Were you saying something?_

… ***facepalm* *throws Frisbee at Quay's head***

_*strokes duct tape* Ooh, pretty. *looks up* Hey, is that a Frisbee? *Clunk* Look at the pretty stars, Firestorm._

***Bigger facepalm* Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Now I'd better get Miss Quay back to the insane asylum- ER, I MEAN HOSPITAL- before she does herself any permanent damage… Remember to review, but no flames!**

_*Wakes up* Did someone say purple pandas with sparkly claws? *Hugs Frisbee* Hi, Panda! Join the hug, Firestorm. *collapses again*_

**Oh, dear… bye, bye! The next chapter will be up soon. *drags Quay away***

**Third Person POV**

The second Kat saw the host of the pageant, she knew that she was doomed. The woman was tall and could be elegant, potentially, if she hadn't been wearing makeup that was about eight layers too thick. Her clothing was so flashy and extravagant, Kat nearly gagged at the pounds of ruffles, lace, gaudy pink and gold fabric, and bows. A cloud-no, a _fog_ of sickly sweet perfume drifted through the room. Even Gabrielle seemed a bit disgusted by it.

"Wellllcommmme," the woman sang in a high opera voice. "I am the host of this year's Miss Chievous pageant!"

"I wonder how the glass is still intact," Kat muttered. Gabrielle quickly shushed her cousin. Although she was much calmer, Gabrielle could hold a grudge for a long time if it involved clothing.

The woman continued speaking, completely oblivious to the two. "I am soooo happy to work with such beautiful apricots such as yourselves!" She gushed.

Kat and Gabrielle along with others shared confused and raised eyebrow glances. _Apricots?_

Kat was definitely starting to question this woman's sanity. A red haired girl on the far side of the room raised her hand.

"Excuse me, Miss. What are the events for the pageant?"

"Oh, dear! I forgot to tell you my name, didn't I? I'm Starria Beam; perhaps you've heard of me?" She looked around the room. Not a single person acknowledged that they knew who she was. _Then again,_ Kat thought, _who would want to admit that?_

Starria Beam continued on, completely unperturbed by the silence._ "_You can just call me your shooting Star-ria!" She giggled like a three year old girl getting tickled at her own joke.

Kat couldn't help but wonder what, exactly, she would be shooting. Hopefully, somebody would shoot her, so she could get out of this.

"There will be three events in this pageant!" Starria Beam announced. "The first one shall be the beauty event. The second will be talent, and final will be Q and A!" She smiled broadly. Even from a distance, Kat noticed that there was a silver star painted on each of her teeth._Are those asylum tattoos instead of prison tattoos?_

Starria Beam spun to look behind her. Stagehands jumped back to avoid being decapitated by her colossal gown. Kat noted many moved like they were already going to suffocate by the stench called Starria's perfume.

"And now, I will introduce our three fabulous judges!" Starria sang, sweeping her hand towards the stage. "Each of them will explain the rules of a single event!"

"Ignacio and Esteban Hale!" Both stepped out from behind the frilly lump. "They have come all the way from Spain." Starria winked, which looked more like a half face spasm. "We have some foreign hotties." There was no stopping the eye roll that Kat did.

As soon as the applause stopped Starria introduced the last judge. "And last, but definitely not least, W. W. Hale the Fifth!"

If people were slightly enamored with the two Spanish Hales, then they were dropping at Hale's feet in worship. Hale gave a small half wave and located Kat in the audience of swooning girls. It was rather easy for him since Kat and Gabrielle were practically the only girls in the room who were not drooling or picking their jaws off the floor. Hale flashed her a grin (which made the other girls giggle obsessively). Kat responded with and eye roll and a sarcastic smile. Gabrielle even threw in an overly girly giggle, even for her.

Ignacio was the first to speak. "Hola, senoritas. My name is Ignacio." He gave them all a relaxed grin. "For the first event, beauty, each contestant must look their finest. There will be a parade around the auditorium, and then the contestants will form a line on the stage for introductions and modeling their outfits."

"Or we can model weapons to kill cousins and billionaires." Kat muttered, practically silent, to herself.

His brother smiled, completely at ease. "Esteban is my name, senoritas. Talent competition is rather open for what you can do. The only rules are that it has to be able to be done on the stage, and no girl can do the same type of talent." He gestured with a wave of his hand over to a desk with a man holding a clipboard. Only Kat, Gabrielle, and Hale recognized him as Hamish. "Inform him of what you're doing for your talent as soon as possible. First one to sign in for a talent is the one that gets to do it."

"I am W.W. Hale the Fifth. For the Q and A, each contestant will pick a judge's name out of a bowl, and that judge will ask the contestant a question."

A bold girl in the audience called out, "Does that include phone numbers or going out?"

Hale gave her a strange look. "The questions will test your intelligence; they will be questions that require you to think."

Gabrielle looked at Kat as if to say, "See? There are smart people here."

Kat's eyes replied, "I'm not looking at one."

Gabrielle started to retort, but Starria Beam interrupted. Waving her hands and her afro with sparkly butterfly clips bobbed as she spoke animatedly.

"This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed. "We are going to be a lovely fruit basket, my little star beams. Let's give our judges a hand."

The group applauded and the Hales left.

"Remember, my apricots," Starria Beam called as the group filed out. "The beauty contest is in two days. It's alright to wear wigs. A wig a day keeps the doctors away!"

As if to prove that point Starria's wig slipped showing a shiny bald head.

"Oops." Starria Beam said as she fixed her wig, knocking an overhead light in the process.

Kat groaned as Gabrielle hauled her out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__(Quay) Chapter 4! Yay! There was a bee crawling in circles on the notebook while we were writing this!_

**(Firestorm) :O LE GASP! A BEE! C! XD**

_*Facepalm* Dis is Extremely Fantastic._

**Great Heels In this Journey!**

_Killing may happen. Love My Note? Oops, Pancakeman Quit._

**Ready? Set? Tulips!**

_Usually we are Very much this Weird._

**Xylophones rock. You agree, right?**

_Let us Zoom to the beginning of the chapter *both take a bow* Review, but no flames._

**OR FACE THE WRATH OF OUR ALPHABET USING AWESOMENESS!**

**Third POV**

"No."

"What about… this one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

"This is pretty!"

"No."

"Maybe _this_ one!"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"No."

Gabrielle tossed the pile of dresses on the floor, crossed her arms, and glared at Kat. "Fine, if _you're _so smart, you pick out a dress!"

"Okay." Kat shrugged, walking towards the closet. She pretended to think carefully before pulling out a plain, strapless black dress. "Ta-da." Kat said unenthusiastically, waving the dress at her cousin.

"You know what," Gabrielle spoke slowly. "I actually like it."

Kat threw her hands into the air. "Finally! A miracle!" Gabrielle frowned at her as she examined the dress.

"It will take some glam, but it will do." She hurried over to the pile of the shoes and started digging through it.

Kat dodged the shoes whizzing past her head that Gabrielle tossed behind her. "What are you looking for?"

"Ah- ha!" Gabrielle popped up triumphantly, displaying seven inch high stilettos. "Basic black reigns!"

"Uh… no." Kat stated. "I don't want to die."

"Come on," Gabrielle wheedled, shaking the high heels. "You know you want to wear these! They'll look so good on you!"

"No. Maybe if you chopped off about seven inches of heel."

"But they _are_ seven inches!"

"Exactly."

"Try. Them. On."

"No." Before Gabrielle could impale her cousin with the heels, Kat quickly (although a bit desperately) grabbed a pair of two inch snake skin heels. "I'll try these. That way I'll only get a concussion."

Just as Kat had slipped on one of the heels, Hale pulled open the door and stepped inside.

"Ooh, trying on heels, Kitty Cat?" He smirked.

"Shut up."

"I didn't know you sang, Kat." Hale told her, ignoring the last comment. She froze right in the middle of putting on the other shoe.

"Where did you hear that?"

"You're signed up for it." Kat's gaze turned slowly to her cousin.

"Oh, I am, am I? I wonder how THAT could have happened." Gabrielle smiled sweetly, holding up two strands of beads.

"The red necklace or the blue necklace?"

* * *

Hamish burst into the room where Angus and Simon were chatting.

"Do you think Kat is going to wear a dress?"

"Probably, Gabrielle can be very persistent."

Hamish interrupted them. "Guys! Kat is signed up for _SINGING_!"

"_Singing_?"

Angus laughed. "Nice joke, Hamish. Kat doesn't sing."

His brother shoved the talent sign up list into his face. "See? No joke."

Simon shook his head. "I wonder who is going to kill who first. Gabrielle or Kat?"

"Kat in a dress _and_ singing." Angus pretended to faint. "It's too much. The Apocalypse is coming!"

* * *

Kat wandered through the halls. There was a group meeting for contestants only.  
Hale popped up behind her. "You should sing, Kat."

"No," she replied. Kat had already blown up at her cousin on it.

"But Gabrielle says you sing like a song bird."

"My name is Kat. Cats eat birds."

Hale was about to retort when both thieves stopped in there tracks.

"Helloooo, Mr. Hale," Starria Beam sang. "Getting to know the little apricots, hmm?"

"Miss Bishop is an acquaintance of mine." Hale answered with a calm smile. "And who is your acquaintance, if I may ask?"

Kat had been so blinded by the disco ball like gown, that she had not even noticed the short man next to Starria.

"I am Reel A. Plain," the man answered.

"Yep!" Starria clapped her hands. "This is my husband, Rap!"

Kat and Hale shared a surprised look and turned back to study the man. He was the polar opposite of Starria. Normal, plain, he wore a monochromatic suit of brown. His eyes and gelled hair seemed to also fit his dull appearance.

"Oh no!" Starria screeched, looking at her bedazzled watch. "The contestants' meeting will be starting soon!"

Starria kissed her husband good bye, waved to Hale, and grabbed Kat's hand. "Off we go now! Bye bye all!"

* * *

In order to stop Starria's endless talking (does she know of a concept called breathing?), Kat decided to interrupt with the first question she could think of.

"Where do you get your wigs?"

Starria's eyes lit up even more under the ridiculous mountain of glitter eye shadow. "I can show you! It's this big room that is temperature controlled and it has _all_ of my wigs. I have wigs of all styles and colors, like blue wigs, pigtail wigs..."

Maybe that wasn't the best question to ask...

Kat reluctantly allowed her to be dragged down the hallway to a bright, sparkling silver door with a gold, sparkling star painted onto it.

"Here it is!" The host exclaimed happily.

"Is _anything _in this place not sparkly?"

"Of course not! Why on Earth would anything be sparkle-less?" Starria gasped in horror. "The very thought of it ... that's just too terrible to imagine!" She seemed close to tears as she thought about a world without sparkles. As Kat thought about the same topic, she smiled dreamily. If only...

The door screeched open. The same sound filled Kat's head at the wall to wall, ceiling to floor walk in wig dome. She studied in mute horror the large monstrosity that was Starria's wig collection.

"When I was an opera singer, I had tons of wigs. Then there was this whole thing with a chandelier denting one of my wi-" Starria broke off suddenly. "Aren't you the girl who's signed up for singing?"

Kat nodded warily. _Where was this going?_ As the time Kat spent with Starria increased, the more certain she was that something was very wrong with Starria's head- not just the wigs and make up either.

"I could totally give you a sparkle singing lesson!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__(Quay) I will be right back, just need to finish this homework problem before midnight. Firestorm will now entertain you with a little story._

**(Firestorm) Okaaaaaaay… Ooh! I've got one! Once upon a time, there was a girl who did too much homework. She did tons of it. ****Piles**** of it. ****MOUNTAINS**** of it. Seriously, she needs professional climbing gear to get to the top of the pile.**

_I can still hear you! I only need apprentice climbing gear._

**XD She did homework all day and all night until… THERE WAS AN AVALANCHEY!**

_Onto Firestorm's head._

**It was SUCH a big avalanche that- wait a second…**

***Crashing sound***

**OW!**

_*sarcastically* Ha… Ha…Ha…_

***Grumbles* Well, this proves one thing…**

_Shhhhhh, she's insane._

**I'm PSYCHIC! **

_I have more homework to do. Did you predict that, psychic? Bye, enjoy the chapter, and we are sorry about the wait._

**Hey! *Chases Quay out of the room***

_**FIN**_

**Third Person POV**

For a head case, Starria was a fantastic singer. Kat had grown more and more nervous as the hostess prepared to sing- would the windows shatter? Would the power go out? However, she was shocked; Starria Beam had the most beautiful singing voice she had ever heard.

"What did you think?" Starria asked after she finished her song.

Kat opened her mouth, then shut it before trying to form words once more. "Umm, it was actually good- not what I expected."

Thankfully, Starria took that as the intended compliment that Kat rarely gave.

"Why, thank you, darling!" She gushed. "Now, let's hear you sing!"

"Me?" Kat asked.

Starria nodded encouragingly. "Come on, dear, one little piece and we'll be on our way to the party with the other contestants." There was a sudden gleam in her eye. "Oooooooor we could put on the karaoke machine, and you could sing for the group!"

"N-no, no thanks, that won't be necessary. Er- I don't want anyone else to try and steal my talent. Maybe I could sing some other time- like, maybe tomorrow. Or ... next week. Or how about never?"

Before Starria could come up with an argument, Kat quickly pointed at the wall's bedazzled clock. "We are going to be late if we don't leave now!"

The woman pouted for a moment, and then she nodded resignedly.

"It will have to wait," she sighed. "Afterwards, though."

J_oy,_ Kat thought as they walked through the hall ways.

Kat couldn't help but wonder if maybe she could escape through the air vents and then go stay in some isolated place until after the contest ends. She'd heard that New Zealand was nice this time of year. Maybe she'd even go see The Hobbit while she was there.

Starria hauled Kat into the room where the other contestants were waiting. Kat noticed that Gabrielle was staring at her with narrowed eyes, tapping her fingers against a folder she held. It was as though her cousin was waiting to pounce on her the moment she stepped into the room.

_That was okay_, Kat thought, since she planned on pouncing straight back out of that room the moment she was released from her bejeweled leash.

She shrugged off Starria's tightly gripping hand and slunk over to the seat beside Gabrielle.

"Where have you been?" Her cousin hissed.

"Singing lessons," Kat muttered back.

"With _who_?" Gabrielle shrieked in a bizarre whisper fashion. Kat would've laughed if she hadn't felt the stare of Starria on the two of them.

Starria grinned happily. It seemed as if Kat was her new favorite toy. Kat did _not_ play well with others.

"Uhhhh ..."

"Well?" Gabrielle tapped her foot impatiently while Kat debated the pro's and con's of telling her cousin the news.

Pro: The expression on Gabrielle's face would be priceless.

Con: Kat didn't have a camera with her.

Pro: Gabrielle might get off her back if she thought Kat was starting to take a little interest.  
Con: She might take things too far and force Kat to sing for the group.

Pro: Kat could get away from the insane crew.  
Con: That meant spending more time with the more insane opera singer with a dent in her head.

She decided that telling Gabrielle wouldn't be a great idea.

"Umm ... one of the stage crew saw that I was signed up, and she wanted to help me out," Kat lied quickly.

"Who?" Gabrielle was relentless.

"Oh, um," Kat searched her brain for a random name. "Her name is Tiffany."

Gabrielle relaxed a bit. "Oh! I met her. She is so sweet!"

Kat froze. _Gabrielle knew a crew member named Tiffany? _She'd just signed her own death warrant, she was sure of it. Kat resolved to find Tiffany as quickly as she could.

Kat needed to know what Tiffany looked like first. Who would know better than her oh so dear cousin?

"You have?" Kat asked. "Did you see her hair?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Who hasn't? Such a nice girl, but she's got horrible taste in hair color. Honestly, who dyes their hair _green? _Neon isn't even a nice shade of green!" Kat smirked to herself. The fashionista had just given her the one clue she needed: a girl with neon green hair.

"You're so right," Kat agreed. "Maybe Starria's perfume is affecting her head... or the hair itself."

Gabrielle gasped. "You're right! Oh, no! Do you think it's going to affect me too! I would _not_ look good with green hair."

Kat shrugged. "Maybe ... you never know."

Kat knew she was enjoying the look of horror on Gabrielle's face a little too much.

_Ah, well, _she thought. _Revenge was necessary._


End file.
